


Lucky

by armoredsoftie



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Married Life, anniversary plans, trans!Tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-28 02:27:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18202274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/armoredsoftie/pseuds/armoredsoftie
Summary: “I love you. I’ll see you in a couple of days.”When Tony walked out of the apartment a couple of hours later, suitcase on his hand, Bucky finally allowed himself to smile, excited. He picked up his phone and made a call. After a couple of rings, the person on the other line answered.“Target is on the move,” said Bucky, and Pepper started to laugh on his ear. “The plan is in motion.”





	Lucky

Bucky loved waking up next to Tony. The guy was so unruly when he slept that every day he woke up in a different position. Some days he woke up to Tony was curled up next to him, his head on his shoulder or his chest in a lazy and warm embrace. Other days, he was facing the other side, clutching the covers against his shivering body if the night had been cold enough. The weirdest mornings, Bucky could found Tony’s feet on the pillow instead of his head because he had completely turned around while sleeping.  

That day he woke up to a cold and lonely bed. It wasn’t unusual: Bucky liked to sleep in and Tony usually had meetings for Stark Industries early in the morning. Most days, they woke up together. They would usually spend long minutes in bed, cuddling and caressing each other. That day, he wasn’t so lucky.

Bucky had every intention to roll over and keep sleeping. Unfortunately, increasing noises coming from the kitchen, as well as an alarming burnt smell, urged him to get up and run to see what the problem was. Dragging his feet through the hallway, he made his way to the kitchen where he found Tony in what seemed an already doomed attempted to make breakfast.

“Doll, what are you doing?” asked Bucky, barely containing back a huge yawn.

Tony turned to him, smiling and embarrassed. “I wanted to surprise you with breakfast,” he said. “But I guess I’m failing.”

Bucky walked up to him and hugged Tony’s waist from behind, resting his chin on his shoulder. His husband relaxed against his chest with a soft sigh.

“I think you already failed,” said Bucky, amused. “Please put the pan down before you burn down the entire house.”

Tony put down the frying pan on the stove, defeated, and turned around with a playful frown on his face.

“I’m not _that_ bad of a cook,” he protested. Bucky smiled fondly at him and stole a kiss from his puted lips.

“Last month you managed to make the microwave explode by reheating some noodles,” recalled Bucky. He started to tickle Tony, who tried to escape his embrace but failed miserably.

“Ah-stop!” he laughed, out of air, and Bucky took that opportunity to steal more kisses from him. He kissed all along his cheeks, his neck, and his shoulders, while Tony laughed out loud trying to resist the tickling. When Bucky saw he had stopped resisting, he lazely hugged Tony’s waist and kissed him properly on the mouth.

Tony smiled against his lips. “Mmmh. Maybe _you_ should make breakfast then, Mr. I-Know-It-All.”

Then Tony disentangled himself from his arms and went to sit on the counter, smug. Bucky smiled and shook his head, and started to prepare breakfast from scratch. He took the ingredients from inside the cupboards under Tony’s vigilant watch. Soon later he seemed to get bored, and went on to talking about his plans for the day.

Tony was in the middle of a description about the new Star Industries’ graphic tablets he was working on that would launch in the fall when his phone rang loudly on the kitchen table. Both of them stopped their tasks and looked at the phone ringing and vibrating slowly to the side.

“Are you going to pick that up?” said Bucky, revolving the pancakes mixture in a bowl. Tony dropped down from the counter and picked up the phone.

“I’ll be right back,” he said, and answered the call. “Hello...? Pep? Yeah, it’s- what?” Tony walked to the living room, crossing the kitchen door, and his voice faded away in volume. “There’s something wrong? Explain it slowly, please-”

Humming to himself, Bucky finished the mixture and started to cook the pancakes in the pan. He heard Tony cursing and pacing around the next room, and smiled to himself. Several minutes passed, during which Bucky finished cooking the pancakes and served them in two plates. When his call ended, Tony returned to the kitchen with a worrying expression on his face.

He sat down in one of the chairs and looked up at Bucky, who was eating his plate of pancakes.

“I’m really sorry, honey, but I need to fly to Brazil. Urgently. Pep says there’s a problem with one of the manufacturing facilities in Rio, and the supervisor is nowhere to be found.” He picked up a fork and poked at his pancakes. “Normally this is below my paygrade, but if someone is missing….”

Bucky neutralized his relaxed expression into a serious one. “Tony. Tomorrow is our anniversary-” he started, but didn’t allow himself to finnish.

Tony’s expression fell. He quickly started to type furiously on his phone. “I’m so _so_ sorry, honey, I _swear_ I’ll make it up to you. But this is really really urgent and-”

Bucky nodded, silent. Tony closed his mouth mid sentence and stared at him a couple of seconds, anxious. Then, he stood up and walked towards him. Tony took Bucky’s face gently with his hands and kissed him.

“I love you. I’ll see you in a couple of days.”

When Tony walked out of the apartment a couple of hours later, suitcase on his hand, Bucky finally allowed himself to smile, excited. He picked up his phone and made a call. After a couple of rings, the person on the other line answered.

“Target is on the move,” said Bucky, and Pepper started to laugh on his ear. “The plan is in motion.”

“Roger that,” she answered, amused, and cut the communication. He dropped the phone on his lap and stretched his arms, wild energy running through his veins.

Tony was on his way to the airport with Happy, who would accidently take the longest and busiest route possible. Meanwhile, Bucky would take Steve’s motorcycle (borrowed specially for this occasion) and arrive approximately half an hour earlier.

He smiled, excited. He picked up his phone and went to the bedroom. He opened the closet and quickly made his suitcase with everything he needed.

He had a plane to catch.

 

 

The commute to the airport was killing him. Happy was humming distractedly in the driver seat, apparently not bothered at all by the traffic. They were already half an hour late. Tony was glad he had a private plane that had to wait for him, because he would have lost his flight otherwise.

He took out his phone and started to delete old memes that the rest of the avengers had sent through the groupchat from his photo gallery to kill the time. He smiled every time he came across a cute picture of Bucky and him. They really were a handsome couple. Tony was sure his husband didn’t have a bad angle. He was the most photogenic person he had ever met. Maybe in another life he could have been a model.

“Ok Boss, we’re getting close now,” said Happy and Tony nodded at him through the rearview mirror. The car entered the airport's private parking lot, and Tony hurried out to his hangar. Happy followed him with quick steps, dragging his suitcase.

Tony arrived at the tarmac where his plane was waiting for him, took the suitcase that Happy was holding and climbed the stairs. Once inside, he greeted the flight officials and the stewardess, and sat down against one of the windows, sighing.

Within minutes the plane was ready to take off. Tony relaxed against his seat and closed his eyes. It would be a super fun weekend. It was his anniversary and he would be away from his husband. Literally on the other side of the world. Fantastic.

The flight would be long, approximately 8 hours. A long time to sleep, and think of Bucky, how alone he would be on their anniversary day in the apartment they shared. But it was the reality of owning a multinational company: sometimes the incidents required the biggest fish to solve them.

“Would you like something to drink, sir?” said a stewardess, waking him from his nap. Tony settled into the seat, cleared his throat and smiled at her.

“A glass of water would be fine, thank you.”

The stewardess smiled at him and went to the back of the plane where the kitchen was. Tony turned to look out the window at the landscape. It was a clear and sunny day. He could see the wide Atlantic ocean stretch towards the horizon.

"Your glass of water, sir," said a male voice, and Tony turned startled.

There was Bucky, dressed as a steward, holding a tray with a couple of glasses of water and a plate of french fries. Tony blinked a couple of times, dumbfounded. Perhaps his eyes were deceiving him?

Bucky smiled at him, cocky, and sat down in front of him, leaving the tray on the table between them

“Surprise?” he said, a little shy, after Tony stayed silently looking at him.

“Oh my God,” Tony started to laugh. Bucky broke into a huge smile, relieved. “Did you plan all of this?”

His husband nodded enthusiastically, and Tony shook his head fondly at him.

“I’m guessing there’s no incident on the Rio facility, right?”

Bucky shrugged his shoulders. “I told Pepper to make a believable excuse, and to make it seem urgent.”

Tony rolled his eyes. “That women is going to be the death of me.”

Bucky smiled. “I hope not, Doll. We have a wonderful weekend planned.”

“Are we actually going to Rio de Janeiro?” asked Tony, who at this point expected anything from his husband. This was a nice surprise, even if it felt kind of like a kidnapping.

“Yes, actually. I reserved a wonderful cabaña by the beach. It’s also carnaval season, we can see the festivities in the city, go out, party on the beach…”

Tony felt like the luckiest man on earth.

 

 

They arrived to Rio de Janeiro in the afternoon, and they were welcomed by the golden hour. Their lodging was on the the outskirts of the city, so they took a taxi to take them there. The city was splendid, exuding cultural richness: bright lights, vibrant colors, old colonial and modern architecture combined.  They reached the cabaña almost half an hour later. It was small but very cozy, and the service was amazing.

Tony wanted to go to beach immediately, so Bucky followed him a couple of minutes later carrying a basket full of tropical fruits and a blanket. He found Tony already in the water, enjoying the warm water and smiling at him from the distance.

Bucky smiled at him in return and organized the picnic, lighting a few candles. It was getting dark and he didn’t feel like getting into the water, so he sat in the blanket waiting for his husband.

Tony came to sit next to him a couple of minutes later, dripping in water and lookin happier and more relaxed than Bucky had seen him in weeks. He picked up a towel and very carefully dried his chest, making sure to be gentle on his old chest scars. It had been almost twenty five years since he had top surgery, but the arc reactor had made a new mess of scar tissue on that area and he had to be extra careful. Bucky always loved helping him take care of the scars all around his body, but especially the ones on his chest. The same way that he loved when Tony would help him take care of the scars around his metal arm, applying cream and kisses when he felt like he needed them. They understood each other, they knew every inch of each other’s skin. And they loved each other with ferocity.

“Thank you for this,” said Tony while feeding him small pieces of cheese. “It’s wonderful. I didn’t know how much I needed it.”

Bucky caught his hand between his and started to massage his palm with care.

“We both needed it.”

Tony’s smile was as radiant as the golden sun: warm, dazzling, welcoming. In moments like this, Bucky felt like the luckiest man on earth.


End file.
